


Fresh Air

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot can stand being interrupted in her efforts to understand earth by her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted more, and my love for this pairing helped me fulfill that.

Peridot growled, throwing the human invention into the tree. The television remote control refused to work with her demands, so she knew she'd have to find a stronger device to help her build contraptions to help the Crystal Gems. She readied herself to pounce and destroy it until she felt a thick hand on her back. 

Jumping, Peridot grew a darker green in the face and spun to see her favorite purple gem, "Amethyst!" She knew she'd get made fun of, so she swallowed and kicked a boot in the grass. 

"What are you doing? I use that just as much as Steven does." Amethyst moved to pluck the remote back up, freezing up as she felt lithe arms wrapping around her from behind, "Wait a minute, did you do this on purpose?"

"Do what?" Peridot piped up as she buried her face into the endless mess of hair she loved.

The earth-made gem laughed a bit, wriggling slightly at the feeling of the pointy nose along her neck. "Whatever, dude, I guess you're just a big weirdo nerd." She laughed again until she moaned from the small lips kissing into her neck. "Oh..."

The reformed villain pulled back her head, taking her chance to run her arms up the chubby body to rest her hands on the chest. "No worries over such a trivial matter. I can show you what I learned over our times together." She tugged down the front, blindly rubbing her fingers over the soft breasts until her fingers brushed along the gem resting in the middle. 

Amethyst dropped the remote, "Jeez, at least let me... let me sit down." She pulled away long enough to plop down in the grass by the tree trunk, scooting forward to allow Peridot back behind her. 

The thin digits tested how far they could drag out the nipples on the mounds, impressed that they could snap back themselves. The jiggling she could watch caused her to shudder in interest. "Amethyst, how can you be so beautiful?" Peridot murmured, kissing into the neck without thinking about it.

The usually loud gem was quiet in disbelieve for a moment, eventually smiling to herself, "Oh, you know, I just wake up like this." She helped the green hands down her front, letting them take down her top to settle around her waist.

Peridot did her best not to dive right into the sweat pants. Her fingers massaged along the thighs, here or there ghosting over the crotch.

"You'd be a lot more hot if you used your face for that," grinned Amethyst, looking back to lock eyes with her embarrassed partner. Not wanting it to be awkward, she added, "I mean, only if you'd want to taste my pussy, of course."

Nodding eagerly at that, Peridot moved to settle herself on the grass on her back. Looking up to Amethyst staring straight down at her, she soon found the top and pants shucked off next to her head. Her view became a glistening pussy, making her grin like an idiot. "I love you," she admitted gently, hands coming up a bit desperately. 

"I love you, too, nerd," grinned Amethyst, eyes a little heavy as she positioned her knees on either side of the head, making sure not to suffocate her lover before Peridot got used to the crotch on her face.

Running over the chest to open the top, Amethyst ground down her pussy slowly to motion for the tongue to stick out. "Good girl," she groaned, noises getting higher when the tongue found the skin on her clit rising to reveal its entirety.

Peridot grabbed and jiggled the ass, blushing when she earned a snicker. She couldn't help loving the runt's body as much as she did. Her lips closed over the clit to suck, earning a sound she had yet to hear so plainly. She moaned back, the vibrations earning her nail streaks up her suddenly bare front.

Her flat chest was given minimal attention, which she didn't mind. The wet stroking of a tongue along her clothed genitals was what truly got her noisy. "Amethyst," she slurred out, muffled but not minding with the crotch riding her face rather nicely.

Amethyst ripped open the crotch, eating into the pussy like she was starving. "My favorite meal of the day," she cackled, working herself up enough she placed a finger to run over the sensitive clit. "Still love me?" She purred, smacking her hand over the clit to earn a buck of the hips in eagerness.

"Yes. Please lick me, too..." Peridot whined when Amethyst gave her time to even out her breathing. Not that she needed it, but according to Amethyst it was a turn on for a girl to pant. She didn't disagree, seeing as the breathing coming from the gem over her made her body arch up into the plump lips.

The tongue was moving between dipping into the vagina, and making the clit be on edge. Her chubby fingers made sure to fill where her tongue wasn't, and Peridot mirrored that idea until she froze in pure delight.

The mouth was drooling all over her clit, then beginning to run over it with fingers and tongue combined. "Sexy," laughed Amethyst, finding the gasps of surprise so amusing. "It's not like we've never been this far, babe."

Peridot made sure to have three fingers inside the deep wet cavern, trying to match in her shaky state, "Ah, yes, but you do understand how amazing it all feels?" She got her face right into the clit, sucking and rubbing her lips over the throbbing sex.

The words Amethyst used as they raced each other for making the other orgasm made Peridot in awe. Perhaps she'd need lessons on earth words again soon. Her fingers hooked as she rubbed up inside, making sure to bring them forward so the sensitive inner walls weren't ignored.

Peridot came first when she felt a sudden vibration of something that buzzed. Her legs kicked out as she felt her slick climax slide down into the grass. She gladly captured any spray Amethyst offered her once she tasted Peridot's orgasm. Another turn on, Peridot had noted awhile back.

Amethyst moved off the face, earning one last lick before laying down beside Peridot. The green gem allowed her girlfriend to nestle on her chest, petting over the wild mane with a contented sigh. When she scooted a bit, she wrinkled her nose a bit, "Do we really have to lay here all-"

"Love you!" Cooed Amethyst, not wanting to listen to any complaining. They hardly got any alone time in the great outdoors.

Biting her lower lip, she let out a long sigh and ruffled the bangs into the face suddenly. Laughing at the look she got, Peridot felt more at ease, fusing her pants back to her body with her mind to get rid of that sticky feeling. "Love you, too."

She truly did.


End file.
